sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Penguin Wars
MSX NES NEC PC-8801 Fujitsu FM-7 Sharp X1 Sharp MZ-2500 Game Boy Mobile (iAppli) (EZ Appli) iOS | genre = | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | director = | producer = | designer = | programmer = Tsutomu Fujisawa | artist = | writer = | composer = | cabinet = | arcade system = | cpu = Zilog Z80 | sound = General Instrument AY-3-8910A (@ 1.5 MHz)×2 | display = Raster 256 x 224, horizontal orientation, 32 palette colors }} is an arcade game released in 1985 by UPL. It was ported to the original Game Boy (1990), MSX and Nintendo Entertainment System by ASCII under the title 'Penguin Wars. The Game Boy version of the game is known as ''King of the Zoo'' in Europe and ''Penguin-Kun Wars Vs.''' in Japan. Gameplay The player controls one of five animals (they can choose between cow, rabbit, bat, rat, and penguin) and plays games against all the other animals. In the Nintendo Entertainment System and arcade editions of the game the five animals are penguin, bear, panda, koala and beaver. In each game, the participating animals find each other on opposite sides of a square table with five balls on each side. The object of the game is to roll those balls over the table. As soon as all ten balls are on one player's side, that player loses the game. Each game also has a time limit of 60 seconds; if that is reached, the player with the fewest balls on their side wins. If a player is hit by one of the balls, they are knocked unconscious for a certain amount of time. Thus, it could also be said that part of the object of the game is to hit the opponent, as otherwise it would not be possible to get all ten balls to the other side (the opponent can just roll them back before all of them have arrived). The different animals have different strengths and weaknesses which are a trade-off with each other. For example, the rat is the one that can move left and right the fastest, but in return he can roll the balls only very slowly. The cow, on the other hand, is a very slow walker, but in return she regains consciousness more quickly. After thirty seconds of playing, a jellybean-like obstacle appears in the middle of the table which moves left and right. Different kinds of these obstacles cause varying effects on the trajectory of the balls; some deflect them so they start rolling diagonally (the players themselves can only roll them parallel to the sides of the table), whereas others simply have the ball bounce straight back. Remake A remake of ''Penguin Wars was announced for the Nintendo Switch on July 25, 2017. The game was released in Japan on September 21, 2017. A PlayStation 4 and Xbox One version was announced in November. Nintendo Switch version was released on August 15, 2018 while the PS4 version 15 days later. See also * Pikiinya! References External links * Category:1985 video games Category:Arcade games Category:ASCII games Category:Game Boy games Category:FM-7 games Category:NEC PC-8801 games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Magical Company games Category:MSX games Category:Sharp X1 games Category:Sharp MZ games Category:UPL games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games